The Treasures of Atlantis
by tridget
Summary: Ronon has been injured off-world. Teyla and Ronon hide from their pursuers as they wait for rescue in the morning.


_**A/N:** This was written for **Round 8** of the **Last Fiction Writer Standing #3** challenge at **LiveJournal's sga_lfws**. The prompt required that the story be told from Teyla and/or Ronon's perspective and must only feature aliens, either as creatures or humans. No one from Earth was allowed. Others could be mentioned briefly, but could not participate in any way. H/C round. My entry is a Teyla and Ronon friendship story.

* * *

_

**The Treasures of Atlantis**

Teyla woke with a start, her hand flying to her neck, probing the spot where the cold, metallic muzzle of a gun had been pressed only hours ago. She drew in a long, slow breath and pushed the memory to the back of her mind.

From the opposite side of the cramped hideout, Teyla felt Ronon rest his eyes upon her and then turn away. She appreciated his silent concern and his allowance of the space she needed to compose herself.

As her heart rate settled, Teyla regarded her newest teammate. The unnatural pallor of Ronon's face was evident even in the pre-dawn light that filtered into their refuge. "I must check your wounds again." She rose stiffly to her knees, every pulled and torn muscle protesting the short time spent sleeping upright on the cool, damp ground.

"It's okay. I'm good." Ronon gave a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Ronon, you are not—"

"I'm good enough for now."

Teyla nodded, accepting the statement. She leaned toward the tree hollow's opening, peering through the chinks in the dense brush covering the entrance. "It is almost sunrise. I do not think I will be sleeping again tonight. I will keep watch now while you rest."

Ronon pushed himself up straighter, grunting softly as he shifted position. "I'll keep watch 'til I can't keep watch anymore." He tightened his grip on his blaster. "We should've fought all the way outta here last night."

"You were injured and the gate was heavily guarded. I do not think that was our best choice."

"Maybe staying with the Atlanteans has made you soft," Ronon stated bluntly. "You're forgetting how to fight for survival."

For a moment, Teyla's mouth drew tight with indignation at the statement, but then she sighed. "That thought _has_ crossed my mind. But perhaps you were a Runner for too long and have forgotten the value of a team."

"Every minute spent as a Runner was a minute too long." Bitterness tinged Ronon's words.

"My people have always lived in the shadow of the Wraith, but I cannot imagine…" Teyla shook her head.

"Yeah…"

Teyla did not know whether it was the memory of seven years of being hunted or pain and fatigue that caused Ronon to slump once more against the rough inner surface of the tree. "Colonel Sheppard will bring a rescue team soon," she encouraged.

"You're sure about that?" Ronon's words began to slur.

"I am certain."

"It's not as if we're on a mission. We're doin' this for the Athosian settlement."

"Nevertheless, my people will notify Atlantis when we do not return at daybreak as expected. We will be rescued before the morning is over. You must trust me on this."

Ronon regarded her steadily. "I trust you." He grimaced and bit his lip before continuing. "Didn't think you'd trust _me_ to go with you on a trade after what I did on Belkan."

"Where would I have been today had I not? It is unwise to dismiss friends over one mistake. I—" Teyla froze, hearing the rustle of leaves and the snap of twigs underfoot. She knew that Ronon heard it, too, because he tensed and lifted his blaster higher, aiming directly at the entrance to their shelter.

The heavy footfall soon thundered close enough that Teyla could smell the foul odor which permeated the mangy fur of their pursuers. Ronon signaled to Teyla, holding up four fingers on one hand. Then he slid a dagger out from the folds of his clothing and handed it to her. She accepted the dagger, but shook her head. They would not be able to fight four of these clawed beings even at the best of times.

"_There is no sign of them_."The alien's deep, rasping speech was as fearsome as the appearance of his species.

"_Keep looking!_" The order was barked out by another one of the beasts. _"If we do not find them by sunrise, perhaps I will offer you to the commander in their place._"

The footsteps moved on rapidly, but it was several minutes of straining for any sound before Teyla was able to breath deeply again. She turned back to Ronon. "I am sorry to have brought you into this situation."

"Wasn't your fault." Ronon shrugged minutely. "You couldn't have known that the villagers had taken on some new trading partners."

"Their new acquaintances are most formidable."

"Too bad. I think Sheppard would've liked to see the cantina in that village."

"Cantina?" Teyla's eyebrows rose.

Ronon ducked his head sheepishly. "It was like that place in the _Star Wars_ movie he showed me."

"Ah. I, too, have enjoyed that movie."

"I've seen it four times." A touch of pride entered Ronon's voice. "Sheppard's going to order the other movies in the series on the next Daedalus run."

"Now who is in danger of becoming soft?" Teyla chided teasingly.

Ronon was quiet for a minute. "Been really long since I could just do stuff without looking over my shoulder all the time."

Teyla noticed faint tremors run through the Satedan's frame as he spoke. "Ronon, I know you think it is unnecessary, but _I_ would feel better if you would let me check your injuries."

After a brief hesitation, Ronon wordlessly shifted position, permitting Teyla to tend to him.

Using water from one of their canteens and strips of fabric torn from the hem of her clothing, Teyla cleaned and rebandaged the worst of the damage. When she finished, she sat down beside Ronon, hoping her proximity would provide warmth.

Teyla looked around the confined space. "I used to play in trees such as these when I was a child. They seemed…much larger then."

"You sayin' I'm taking up too much room in here?" Ronon's jest was slow in coming.

Teyla smiled, but quickly grew serious. "I am saying that life often brings changes which we cannot anticipate."

Ronon yawned and scrubbed at his eyes one hand. "Never imagined I'd live in the city of the Ancestors."

"Nor did I. And I did not imagine the friendships it would bring. I treasure those most of all."

"Same," Ronon murmured after a long pause.

Teyla felt Ronon's body grow heavy against hers as he succumbed to exhaustion. "I will keep watch now," she said, gently pulling Ronon's head to rest on her shoulder.

Ronon finally allowed his eyes to close. "Thanks."

Teyla began her vigil, watching the shafts of light take on the red-orange glow of the morning sun. She knew it would not be long until she heard the nearby Stargate activating. "We will be home soon, my friend," she whispered.

~~~~oooo~~~~

The End


End file.
